strikeclan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
If Bluestar Never Gave Up Her Kits
What is Bluestar never gave up her kits, all those moons ago? Le Subscription Sign here, if you want to subscruibe. I'll let you know everytime I update! Chapter 1 Bluefur lay on the ground of the nursery. The kits were coming! Featherwhisker sat next to her, giving her rasberry leaves. "Relax Bluefur. Otherwise it will hurt more." Bluefur nodded, but it was hard not to shriek in pain when the first kit came. Slowely but surely, the first kit eased out. It was a blue-gray she cat, just like Bluefur. She bent down the lick the small scrap, only to yowl in pain from the second kit. Painfully Featherwhisker took a stick and eased the kit out. It was a dark gray tom kit. Bluefur could just see the bold shoulders of Oakheart. White-eye started licking one of the kits. Spottedpaw started on the other. "There's one more Bluefur!" cried Featherwhisker. "Oh no! she's stuck!" Bluefur could see the kit poking out. Featherwhisker was right. No matter how hard she pushed, the kit wouldn't move. "Hurry Featherwhisher! She might die!" "I'm trying Bluefur!" was the reply. "Spottedpaw! Get her more rasberry leaves!" Spottedpaw quickly ran into the medicine cat den to grab them. She returned and gave them to Bluefur. The kit eased out. A gray and white tabby she kit. Bluefur let out a sigh of relief. "I name the tom Stonekit, and.." Bluefur broke off as Thistleclaw entered the nursery. "You should call the she cats Stream''kit and ''Oak''kit." he growled menacingly. Bluefur shivered. ''Did he know? "No" she replied in a steady voice. "The gray and white she kit will be Mosskit, and the blue-gray she cat will be Mistykit." White-eye snorted. "Thistleclaw, you shouldn't try and name a queens kits unless they are your kits." Thistleclaw left without another word, but he gave Bluefur a menacing gaze. Bluefur shivered once more. He knows. I am dead. Oh Snowfur, how did I get myself into this mess? Mistykit and Mosskit were running around camp. White-eye turned to Bluefur. "One day old, and they are already charging around camp." Bluefur purred. Stonekit padded up beside her. He reminded her so much of Oakheart. I must tell him. I must go to the gathering. I want him to meet them. Eventually. "Stonekit is so quiet!" remarked Mistykit. "Why doesn't he want to play?" Bluefur opened her mouth, but before she could answer, Stonekit replied. "Maybe it's fun to watch you two look like complete fools!" Bluefur snorted and purred. Stonekit had picked up Oakheart's arrogance too. I am taking them to meet him. For sure. Mosskit started to pout. "Why did Stonekit say that Bluefur?!" Mistykit sniffled then started wailing. Bluefur sighed and brought them back into the nursery. They started to calm down. Mosskit perked up again. "I'm hungry!" Stonekit and Mistykit mewed agreement. Bluefur lay on her side and let them nurse. Il'l talk to Sunstar later. she thought. My kits need me more. While the kits were asleep, Bluefur padded out of the nursery to talk to Sunstar. She paused at the opening to the den. "Enter!" cried Sunstar. Bluefur padded past the lichen and into the den. Sunstar sat grooming himself. "Hello Bluefur. What is it?" Bluefur took a deep breath. "I wish to go to the gathering." Sunstar looked up in surprise. "But Bluefur, you have your kits" Bluefur looked at him. "I haven't been in about 5 moons. I wish to go this time. White-eye can look after my kits." "Very well Bluefur." replied Sunstar. Bluefur turned to leave when Sunstar called out. "Wait! One more thing. Tawnyspots will be retireing soon." Bluefur looked back. "Who will be the new deputy?" "Stormtail." Sunstar rasped. Bluefur nodded and went back to the nursery. Thistleclaw can't lead Thunderclan into a trail of blood now. Bluefur padded into the hollow, following Sunstar. She saw Oakheart a little ways away. She padded over to him. He started to talk, but Bluefur shushed him, and led him away from the leaders. They walked to the back of the hollow. "How are the kits?" he whispered quietly. Bluefur purred. "Wonderful. I named them Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit." Oakheart purred. "They sound lovely. I wish I could meet them." "Il'l bring them here. To Fourtrees. Meet me in a sunrise here. I want you to meet them. Stonekit is so much like you. Oakheart purred. "Alright. I can't wait to meet my kits." Bluefur slunck into the nursery. Mistykit jumped out and landed on her. "Surprise! I stayed up all night waiting for you!" Bluefur purred and pretended to cuff her ears. "Go to sleep now little one. Tommorow you will meet your father." Mosskit stuck her head up. "I thought Thrushpelt was our father." "That's what White-eye said." Stonekit put in. Bluefur ignored them. They can't know just yet Bluefur woke up as the sun rose. She quickly licked the kits. "Wake up my sweets." They poked their heads up. "Follow me." she whispered. Bluefur and the kits slunck out of camp. "Follow me. Fourtrees is this way." Bluefur padded down the side and into the hollow. Oakheart was sitting by the tree that they had climbed together. He jumped up as he saw them walk into the hollow. Mistykit took one look at her father and cried, "He stinks of fish!" Bluefur winced but Oakheart just purred. Stonekit started at him. "Are you our father?" Oakheart nodded. "That's impossible!" yelled Mosskit. "Our dad is Thrushpelt! an hounorable Thunderclan warrior! Not some fish-face!" Bluefur shuddered. "No Mosskit. Oakheart is your real father." Mosskit looked embarrassed and hid behind her sister. "Sorry dad." she whispered. Oakheart sighed. "It's okay Bluefur. They are lovely. Just like you." Bluefur and the kits slipped through a hole in the camp wall and into the nursery. I hope no cat noticed that we were gone all day, ''thought Bluefur. Then another thought struck her. She turned to her kits. "You must not tell any cat what we did today. Do you understand?" she mewed. "Yes Bluefur" they replied. White-eye stuck her had up. "So you 4 are back! Were in the name of Starclan did you go?" Bluefur winced as Stonekit opened his mouth. He was going to tell! But suddenly, Mistykit flashed him a look and spoke up. "Bluefur took us to see the ravine. She told us some great stories!" Bluefur let her fur lie flat. "The ravine?" inquired White-eye. "Certainly they are much to young for that!" Bluefur smiled. "When I was a kit, Sunstar took me to explore the ravine." White-eye shook her head and went back to sleep. ''Thank Starclan! thought Bluefur. They won't give it away. '' Bluefur awoke at sun-high. Half a moon had passed since she took them to meet Oakheart. Tawnyspots would be retiring. Bluefur stuck her head out of the nursery. Adderfang had just sent out a patrol, consisting of Stormtail, Dappletail, Robinwing, himself and Tawnyspots, despite Tawnyspots's sickness. Mosskit and Mistykit bounded out of the nursery. "I'll be the warrior and you'll be the mouse!" cried Mistykit. "You were the warrior last time!" Mosskit protested. Patchpelt padded over to Bluefur. "It seems like just yesterday Leopardfoot and I were doing that." Bluefur smiled. "It does seem that way. I remember you two playing that before I had even opened my eyes." Patchpelt sighed. "I almost wish it lasted longer." Bluefur opened her mouth, about to reply, when suddenly Dappletail and Robinwing burst into camp. Sunstar leaped down from the Highrock. "What's wrong?" he mewed. "Where are Stormtail, Adderfang and Tawnyspots?" Bluefur felt her heart stop, as Dappletail replied, "They're dead." Chapter 2 Swiftbreeze and Willowpelt erupted into hysterical wails. Leopardfoot and Patchpelt lay down their heads in mourning. Spottedpaw and Redtail huddled together. Darkpaw crouched on the ground. Thistleclaw was mourning, but Bluefur knew his thoughts. Sunstar would be picking him as deputy! She gulped. This would be the end of Thunderclan. Sunstar jumped down from the Highrock. "What happend?" he inquired. Robinwing lifted her head. "We were ambushed by Shadowclan as we returned from the Thunderpath. They claimed we stole some prey." Sunstar nodded. "Were you able to retrive the bodies?" Dappletail shook her head. "We tried, but the Shadowclan cats mauled them. We couldn't get them." Sunstar nodded "I must now choose a new deputy." He jumped onto the Highrock. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan will be Thrushpelt. Silence. Pure and utter silence. Bluefur realized that the future of Thunderclan was saved. She quickly started to cheer. "Thrushpelt! Thrushpelt!" Her clanmates quickly joined in. Bluefur noticed that Thisleclaw was refusing to join in. She shuddered. ''Thisleclaw will give anything to be deputy. What will he do to Thrushpelt? The claw moon rose into the sky. Mistykit was entranced by it. Prehaps It's a part of her destiny. ''Stonekit and Mosskit seemed happier playfighting. ''They'll be the best warriors. ''With a sigh I called my kits back to the nursery. They didn't want to sleep, but they hushed. ''Be safe my little warriors. I thought. The 3 of them were curled up. It was so sweet. Suddenly I felt a painful sensation. I was cold. Looking down, I widened my eyes seeing my own blood bleed ito the ground. That was my last sight before I blacked out. The sun streamed into the medicne den. I jolted awake. "Where am I?" I screeched. Featherwhisker came out of the cleft. "Sorry Bluefur. I found you bleeding yourself to death in the nursery. You are quite lucky that you are alive." I let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly my thoughts went cold. "What about my kits? Are they alright?!?!" "Shhh." Soothed Featherwhsiker. "The kits are fine. You should go back to the nursery, Mistykit and Mosskit were waling for you." I nodded and stepped out of the den. Everything seemed calm. In the nursery, Stonekit sat with his tail flicking. He looks just like his father. "There you are!" He cried. "Mistykit! Mosskit! She's okay!!!" Mistykit and Mosskit jumped out of their nest. "Bluefur! Bluefur!" They raced to me and purred their faces off. "Don't leave us again!" Mewed Mistykit. I purred. "I promise to never leave you again." Little did I know, that promise would haunt me for the rest of my days..... "Mistypaw! Mosspaw! Stonepaw!" My heart leapt with joy. My kits were apprentices! Finally! Swiftbreeze looked over at me. "Bluefur, do you want to come with Mosspaw and I?" I smiled. "Why not?" I padded after Swiftbreeze's who was beaming. Swiftbreeze showed Mosspaw around the terrotory, while I lagged behind. No point in spoling anything. It wasn't until I returned to camp that I started to worry. Lionheart and Stonepaw wern't back yet. And Thistleclaw was nowhere in sight. No. This can't be happening. ''And I ran. I don't know why. I just ran. ''I will find you Stonepaw. I promise. That one thought kept me going. Going until I saw what I did. Lying on the ground lay Lionheart. Dead. Chapter 3 This cannot be. This cannot be. This cannot be. Lionheart is dead. Thistleclaw's fur is on the brambles. My son is nowhere in sight. Don't leave me. I stand over his body, not able to move. I'm frozen. And that's when I hear Thistleclaw's voice. "There she is! Kill her!" I whip around to see Tigerclaw and Redtail leap toward me, claws extended. Thistleclaw stands and laughs his creul laugh. "Goodbye Bluefur." He mews. I brace myself for Tigerclaw's long claws to find my neck. I'm sorry Oakheart, Stonepaw, Lionheart. I'm so sorry. I wait. No pain comes. When I finally open my eyes, I see that Thrushpelt has come out of nowhere, battling Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw. Redtail has slumped to the side. He's not dead though. I screech and land on Thistleclaw, striking my claws into his fur. Thrushpelt shoots me a grateful glance, and starts shredding Tigerclaw. We're winning. We're beating them. We've won. And that's when Sunstar shows up... "What in the name of StarClan is going on!?!?!?!?" he spits. I turn, to try and explain, but Thistleclaw has already jumped to his feet. "She killled Lionheart." but.... I started Thrushpelt leapt to my defiance "she didn't kill Lionheart." "then who did?" hissed Thistleclaw, I knew the answer but I also knew no one would believe me "Bluefur is what Thistleclaw tells me true?" asked Sunstar "no" I said "I will speak to you later in the mean time Goosefeather was complaining about thorns in his nest you can go get him some new bedding" said Sunstar "Stonepaw where are you!" I called "he's not at fourtrees" said Thrushpelt, coming up from behind me when I finished changing Goosefeather's bedding, I asked if Thrushpelt could help me look for Stonepaw "I picked up his scent" cried Thrushpelt he ran ahead of me. they stopped in a clearing "I lost his scent it's covered in all of this fox scent" said Thrushpelt "Stonepaw" I yelled "Bluefur" I heard Stonepaw's voice, I followed it to a old fox den, I peeked inside and there crouched was Stonepaw, his fur full of dirt "your alive" i purred. ""Bluefur I hear a patrol coming" Thrushpelt told me anxiously, I grabbed Stonepaw by the scruff and brought him out of the fox den. Thrushpelt, Stonepaw, and me hid behind bushes "Redtail,Snowfur, and Adderfang go back to camp" they heard Thistleclaw say, they heard Thistleclaw sniff the air "Bluefur, Thrushpelt, and Stonepaw I know your there" growled Thistleclaw he looked around the clearing "Bluefur you and Stonepaw go back to camp I will distract Thistleclaw" thrushpelt told me I roused Stonepaw who felled asleep and we ran back to camp we ran through the forest and scrambled down the ravine. Category:Brighty's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Thistlclaw killed thrushpelt